jjay_jokerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Różne fakty na temat JJaya
(Uwaga, Wszystko co zostało zapisane przedstawia stworzoną Postać JJayJokera która nie powinna być brana za postać twórcy JJayJokera, Do wszystkiego należy podejść z dystansem i nie należy brać tego na poważnie, to wszystko żart guys) # JJay czasami ma przymulony dzień i nic mu się nie chce Ale i tak nagrywa dla nas Streamy <3 2. JJay lubi sobie wypić piwo na strimach, dzięki temu zawdzięcza swoją brodę 3. JJayowi pocą się ręce na strimach przez to co jakiś czas musi kupić nową podkładkę bo już jest ujebana 4. Czat power pomaga JJayowi dodając mu mocy obliczeniowej 5. JJay jest posiadaczem koszulki z 1 Woodstoku 6. W Pokojach pełnych głów zwierząt JJay myśli o Ace Venturze 6.9 Jaki JJay ma fetysz? Seks pod prysznicem 7. JJay nie czyta horoskopów 8. Izzack najbardziej nauczył JJaya znaków zodiaku 9. Uluiona gra star wars? Knights of the old republic 10. JJay nie ma pamięci do imion 11. JJay nie znosi kolejek 12. Ojciec JJaya nie jest lwem 13. JJay teraz ma Roland Cube 60 Wzmacniacz ...JJay spalił poprzedni wzmacniacz i jest z tego dumny 14. JJay swoją Yamahę (gitarę) kupił na allegro za o wiele niższą cenę niż była warta bo to był nieudany prezent na czyiś ślub wymienił tylko struny bo były zardzewiałe i była jak nowa 15. JJay nie zna się na nutach (Muzykę trzeba poczuć) JJay lubił się uczyć Bluesowych skal Zajebiście mu szła improwizacja ale jak chciał już wymyślać rify to szło mu źle 16. JJay zawsze myślał że lepiej byłoby jakby on zrobił coś złego niż żeby była to dziewczyna 17. JJay na zakończenie Technikum miał występ taneczny i też się stresował przy nim chociaż za publike miał 60-70 osób na sali a występował już przed w chuj dużymi tłumami dużo większymi na koncertach ale i tak się stresował przed ludzmi których znał a nas zna. 18. JJay miał epizod kiedy dziewczyna trzymała samą siebie jako zakładniczkę i wysyłała mu zdjęcia jakichś lekko zadrapanych żył (niby że się cięła) 19. JJay nie lubi ludzi, lubi jednostki 20. Dilerem JJaya jest Babcia Olgi, Robi zajebiste przeciery 21. JJay Brodę zapuszcza już jakiś Rok 22. JJay palił Lucky Strike Zielone Mentolowe (Przypadły mu do gustu) 23. "Lubię wyskakiwać zza przeciwnika często bo tego się nie spodziewają" 24. Kiedy gruba płakała JJay nie poszedł jej pocieszyć Wolał strimować rocketa...no..no okrutnik 25. JJay często używa szyku przestawnego w swoich wypowiedziach 26. Droga od fotela do łazienki zajmuje mu 6 sekund (normalnym krokiem) 27. JJay Lubi Ostre Jedzenie, Tak serio ostre 28. JJayowi kiedyś shakowano hasło na originie odnalazł go za pomocą youtuba i odzyskał je szybko to był jakiś rusek 29. JJay swoje pierwsze rozliczenie podatkowe zrobił dopiero kiedy mu o tym przypomnieli ze skarbówki i okazało się że tam pracują ludzie 30. JJay miał przypadek kiedy do niego podeszło 2 chłopaków i zapytali czy ty to JJay Joker? a on na to "Mhm" (chłopak powiedział wcześniej Gad demyt!) 31. JJay łysieje 32. JJay nie chce inwestować w green screen 33. JJay woli normalny harem 34. JJay lubi pyry z dzikiem i cebulką 35. JJay Olgę Poznał dopiero w Poznaniu (Na wyjściu z kumplem do kina, kumpel miał randkę i przyprowadził JJaya a Dziewczyna kumpla przyprowadziła koleżankę i Olga pokochała brodę JJaya...Więc JJay wyrwał Olgę na swoją Brodę) 36. JJay w Szwecji uwielbiał ogądać serial Fresh prince, bawiło mnie to (JJay miał 10 lat) 37. JJay chciałby płaszcz z kapturem w kształcie pyska wilka 38. JJay jest Ateistą, Powód? Nie ma dowodu na to że Bóg istnieje 39. JJay ma zakrzywioną przegrodę nosową (wygląda jakby miał zawsze katar) 40. JJay ma światłowstręt 41. JJay jest człowiekiem swojego słowa 42. JJay Uwielbia Wrestling 43. JJay waży około 80 kg (nie ćwiczy, pije browary ale nie wpierdala jak pojebany) 44. JJay zawsze się ścina na około 2,5 - 3 cm 45. U JJaya można znalezć najświeższe memesy 46. JJay na maturze zdawał Geografię 60% bez uczenia się 47. JJay ma 1,82 m wzrostu 48. JJay w Szczecinie jadł kebsy we wszystkich najlepszych miejscach 49. JJay chodził na imprezy studenckie cały rok bo był w technikum i miał kumpli z liceum 50. JJay ma sziszę Nargilemkę 51. JJay nigdy nie jadł grzybków halucynków 52. JJay tak dobrze ciągnie faje że nie chce nas doprowadzić do orgazmu (Dlatego kamerka jest ustawiona w górę kiedy pali) 53. JJay zaczął palić na studiach przez współlokatora bo go wyciągnął na balkon i tak jakoś wyszło 54. Ulubione browary JJaya to Fortuna czarna i Guineess 55. JJay pije piwo ze szklanki do whisky bo lubi ją ze względu na stópkę 56. JJay zawsze wkurwiał nauczycieli od matematyki czy ekonomii 57. Z łaciny JJay pamięta Abe Kaanen - uważaj na psa 58. Dla JJaya nie liczy się ilość ale jakość 59. JJay w Prawym uchu ma 2 kolczyki 60. JJay w grach gra greatswordami Informacje będą uzupełniane na bieżąco Kategoria:Pasty